


Mickey Milkovich Does Not Cuddle

by tvshowjunkie



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Cuddling, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshowjunkie/pseuds/tvshowjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian really wants to spoon Mickey, unfortunately the older boy isn't so keen on the idea and might need some gentle persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey Milkovich Does Not Cuddle

Ian stood in front of Mickey in their abandoned building on the outskirts of the South Side with only one thing on his mind. With only two more hours before the new year, Ian had only one request, unfortunately Mickey wasn't too keen on the idea. 

C'mon Mickey, please," Ian begged petulantly. "Just this once," Ian continued, even going so far as to stick his bottom lip out in a display of pouting.

"I'm not doing it Gallagher" Mickey practically snarled. He pulled his thumb up to his lip, sliding it along the bottom quickly, something that Ian knew meant Mickey was nervous.

"It's not even that big of a deal," Ian reassured him. "It's just like cuddling, only better." Ian leaned against the wall of the building, attempting to play the whole thing off as if it was nothing. 

"I'm not some fucking fag, so why would I act like one," Mickey punctuated every word as if he was saying fuck off, but Ian did no such thing. Ian had been waiting to spoon Mickey since the first time they fucked, imagining how it would feel to have the thug wrapped up in his arms like their own personal cocoon. Ian wasn't about to let this go without a fight. 

Making his way across the floor of the building, Ian found himself only a few inches away from the seemingly tough Mickey Milkovich. Refusing to back down, Mickey puffed out his chest in a futile attempt to match Ian's height and strength. Ian, however was not intimidated by this facade, which Mickey realized as the red head moved impossibly closer. 

The two men stood chest to chest, a position which would seem confrontational to outside viewers, but in reality this was nothing more than a lazy weekend for the two rambunctious men. "I don't think you've thought about the possible benefits," Ian encouraged. Mickey sneered at him pushing his shoulders forcefully enough to send Ian stumbling backwards.

"Benefits my ass," Mickey countered weakly.

Ian smirked in that over confident way that told the world he knew more than he actually did. The younger man was vastly aware that this twitch of lips was more tactical than natural because he knew of the power it held over Mickey. It turned the older man on immensely, which is why he was not surprised when Mickey allowed Ian to step back into his space and cradle his waist affectionately. 

Momentarily distracted by Ian's thin, pink lips, Mickey was caught off guard when he found those lips approaching him. He closed his eyes as if he was going to be kissed, but the warm feeling of smooth lips, the rough clash of teeth and tongue never came. 

Instead he felt warm breath ghost across his neck as Ian whispered "Just imagine, waking up with my arms wrapped around you. My hard dick pressed against your ass, warm and aching." Ian paused to wet his dry lips, allowing Mickey to poorly stifle the moan that had been building with a weak cough. 

"It would only take seconds for me to slide into you, filling you up just how you like," Ian finished, voice impossibly low as a result of his current state of arousal. Ian pulled himself away from Mickey just enough to look into his eyes, and what Ian saw was no less than a debouched Mickey with blown pupils along with swollen lips from biting them. Ian topped the whole thing off by feigning ignorance and asking "would you like that Mickey?"

 

It took less than a second for Mickey to get on board, however his suddenly dry mouth prevented him from answering with much more than a nod. Ian sprung into action, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him over to their make shift bed, complete with musty blankets and two limp pillows. He began to pull off his shirt and pants, despite the goosebumps emerging because of the bitter cold. Mickey wasn't far behind, discarding his clothes in all directions until he was standing naked in front of the younger man.

Once the two had shed their clothing, Ian was lunging forward, grabbing Mickey's biceps, and throwing him down onto the hard mattress with a small grunt coming from Mickey's mouth. Ian found his boyfriends lips, latching on and opening the boy up with a flick of his tongue, until the kiss was all teeth and battling for dominance. Ian kissed like he was giving everything he had, Mickey thought, giving just as good as he was getting from the red head. Although Mickey had been a big fan of kissing since it became a regular part of their routine, he would always be more inclined to get on with the show. 

"Get on with it firecrotch," Mickey demanded grinding their crotches together insistently. Ian grabbed the lube from his nearby jean pocket and began fingering Mickey. As always, Ian like to go slow, making sure Mickey was well prepared, but Mickey was constantly objecting, forcing Ian to go faster. Ian barely had two fingers working their way into Mickey before the older man was making demands. "I don't have all fucking day Gallagher, stick it in me." 

Ian's cautious demeanor made him hesitant to follow Mickey's orders, until the two locked eyes, the thug looking up at Ian with a soft, pleading expression. "Please" Mickey whispered while attempting to push down on Ian's fingers in order to fill himself up more than he currently was. Ian simply nodded, removing his fingers and lining himself up. He pushed in slowly, aware of how little preparation Mickey had. 

Once Ian was completely seated within the older boy, they were both letting out low groans lost in the feeling of each other's bodies. Ian began pulling out, allowing Mickey to feel the slow burn that he enjoyed, which he voiced through high pitched whines that Ian couldn't get enough of. "Mickey," Ian groaned thoroughly reveling in the tight heat surrounding his cock. Mickey responded by clenching his hole while saying "you like that, firecrotch?" Causing Ian to let out a continuous stream of moans.

Ian continued thrusting into Mickey, hitting his sweet spot forcefully, and causing pleasure to overtake Mickey's body. Ian's thrusts became more erratic until he was cuming inside Mickey, causing the other boy to release his load on both of their stomachs. The men lay on the musty old bed breathing heavily. "Damn that was good," Mickey practically purred. 

"I'm glad you liked it," Ian smiled arrogantly turning toward Mickey and stifling the urge to pull him in for a passionate kiss. Mickey, not willing to let down his tough guy routine, rolled his eyes in favor of making eye contact with the love sick puppy in front of him. 

"It doesn't fucking mean anything. Seriously, it's just better than getting drunk in the fucking Alibi is all," Mickey tried to deny his feelings, but Ian could not be deterred. Ian slid closer, grabbing Mickey by the waist, and after planting a chaste kiss to his lips, turned him around so his back was to Ian. Mickey began objecting fiercely, attempting to push Ian away. "What the hell Gallagher, get the fuck off me," Mickey insisted. 

Ian continued to man handle Mickey until they were positioned so that Ian's front was pressed along Mickey's back and the younger man's head was pressed in the crook of Mickey's neck, his breath ghosting across his skin and leaving goose bumps in its wake. "You made me a promise Mick, and I intend to make you keep it," Ian purred wrestling with Mickey until his squirming stopped. 

"Fuck off Gallagher," Mickey tried in a futile attempt to make Ian release him, but in reality it only making the younger man snuggle in closer. Mickey gives up with a huff, allowing Ian to curl closer and spoon him properly, even going so far as to grab the hand Ian had slung across his waist pulling it tighter. 

The two lay there for minutes, breathing in their mingled scent and listening to the distant noises of Chicago. Both men started to drift off, comforted by the warmth of their bodies. "Thank you," Ian says softly not wanting to wake the older man if he was sleeping. When he gets no response Ian kisses Mickey's hair before falling into unconsciousness himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this fic. It is one of my first fics with explicit sex so all constructive criticism and any comments are welcome. Thanks!


End file.
